


Stomping down

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Footjob, M/M, Riding, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a foot fetish. Niall doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomping down

The first time Niall caught Liam staring at his feet, he shrugged it off, thinking the brunet was just zoning off again. He packed his notes after the bell rang and walked out to meet his mates.

He and Liam had been teamed up for some project work, and Niall honestly loved the lad…but he was just weird. The first time, Liam went to Niall’s house, he stared at Niall’s long rage of sneakers and didn’t snap out of it until the blonde offered him a snack.

“These are yours?” he answered instead, pointing at the neat line next to the closet.

“Yeah” said Niall proudly. He missed the way Liam’s jaw had dropped to the floor.

“There’s so many..” he mutters, nudging a pair of white supras with the toe of his own worn out converse. “I only have like three pairs.”

“I know, it does that to everyone. They come in pairs, that’s why you see like twelve shoes.” Niall chippers, completely ignoring the last part. “I’ve only got four really. So about that snack? Then we get bushin’.”

Niall should’ve probably paid more attention.

The first couple of weeks are okay. Just, Liam keeps doing that zoning out thing and it frankly freaks the bum out of Niall, but he doesn’t mention it. Liam’s a great working partner, so good, they’re ahead of their schedule and can therefore use their free time to hang out.

It’s been a month of hard work, and they have another week together. Niall’s busy cutting pieces of their research in neat rectangles, and Liam sticks them on their glossy folder. After a few minutes, Niall throws his scissors to the side and sighs in frustration.

“Enough cutting for today!! Lets eat or something!”

“You always eat.”

“Well you always look at my shoes like you wanna steal them.” Niall shoots back. He probably shouldn’t have. It was like he flicked a switch off in Liam’s mind.

Liam didn’t answer for the past ten minutes while Niall was stuffing croissant in his face. But after mildly thinking, and over-heating his brain cells, he spoke up.

“I have something to tell you” he admits.

“What? You want some?” Niall offers him half of his food. Liam declines it and crosses his arms over his chest. “So then what is it?” He’s sitting on the island, swaying his bare legs back and forth, nearly kicking Liam’s crotch in the process.

“That!” Liam points out, waving generally towards his legs taking a step closer.

“That what?” Niall says confused. He has a feeling he’s seeing it, but somehow he misses it. He misses it. “Cause I’m wearing shorts? C’mon it’s boiling in the house, you can take your trousers off, if you like.” He definitely doesn’t see it.

“It’s…nothing. Eat up”

Liam goes back to cutting and sticking notes on their glossy folder.

**

After handing out their project and hanging around each other a few more times, Niall completely forgets the awkward croissant conversation. He’s kind of distracted easily, and also there was that day when Liam kissed him, catching him off guard, because he was apparently avoiding such or so ex. Liam had clapped his hands around Niall’s jaw and smashed their lips together just as Niall was taking a swing of his bottle of water.

The concerned ex was a girl, part of the cheerleading team (captain even) and she cornered Niall long after Liam had stopped sucking his face whenever she appeared in the same room as them.

“Who do you think you are? What the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend? Liam’s not gay” and after she shrieked some stuff like that for about five minutes,( and Niall called her a bitch, received a slap on his cheek, and in result she stomped her heel in his foot) Liam thanked him by kissing him some more.

“You don’t have to kiss me anymore she’s gone now.”

“But I like kissing you…” Liam said, bending his head down in shame.

“Aww, I like kissing you too.”

And that’s how it went.

They got a B+ on their test, more than they had hoped for, and gave each other celebratory blowjobs.

Liam didn’t bother Niall anymore about the shoes. He even hit him in the face with one when Niall had jumped drawn a stick man on his chest with a can of shaving foam.

**

“D’you have any kinks, Niall?” Liam said cautiously one day, while they were kissing and undressing themselves heatedly.

“No, not really. You’re my favourite kink.”

Liam laughs into Niall’s mouth . “Cheesy.” He unbuttons Niall’s chino pants and slides them off his legs easily. Niall’s always had long impossible legs. And Liam would always use as much time as he could on them, kissing and cherishing them like it was the last thing he could feel on earth.

One time, Liam was rubbing the inside of Niall’s thigh with his nose, breathing softly on his skin, while Niall was struggling to keep still under the tickling touches.

“Stay down” Liam had said, lapping a few stripes of saliva up his leg. He ran down Niall’s leg with his tongue and hadn’t stopped until he reached his ankle. Niall was already hard and leaking by the time Liam was bending his leg in half and kissing his foot gently. Liam looked up and stared at Niall, waiting for his approval, but Niall was too busy stroking himself, that he didn’t even realise Liam suckling on the edge on his foot. It did make him come twice as hard though.

**

It took Liam eight months of knowing Niall while dating him for six, for him to reveal one of his hidden secrets.

Well he didn’t really say I anything. It happened during one of those times where Niall wasn’t as oblivious to the details as he usually is. He noticed Liam would come harder, and surprisingly faster, anytime he would hold onto Niall’s legs. At first he thought it was the legs (“It does that to everyone, mine are killers, I understand”) but then he realised, it was lower than that. And the more surprising thing is that, he didn’t mind.

“That’s why you were staring at my shoes all along. I was afraid I’d had to lock them up or something.”

“It has nothing to do with this!” Liam announced, a bit hurt, but somehow glad that Niall had accepted his fetish without shaming him.

“It looks like I’m gonna have fun now!”

Liam groaned. Somehow, he knew Niall finding out he had a foot fetish would do him no good.

**

They were sitting on the couch, watching crappy tv, or at least that’s how Niall called it (because seriously, what kind of manly buffed man watches 90210 and has a field day anytime it comes up on television). Niall was bored and horny, but mostly bored, and couldn’t stand to stare at Liam stare at the tv any longer.

He moved himself away from Liam’s arms, who groaned a bit at the separation, but sat back more comfortably once Niall had completely extracted himself. He sat on the other end of the couch, stretching his legs to tangle them in Liam’s.

Their change of position gave Niall a perfect view of Liam’s groin. He was ninety nine per cent sure that Liam was wearing no briefs under those sweatpants. He didn’t have a shirt on either. And it was kind of pretty hot. A lot hot. Niall nudged the inside of Liam’s leg with his toe, the boy only whimpered a bit but didn’t draw his attention away from the screen. Now Liam was just being a dick.

Niall dragged his foot across Liam’s thigh, and gently made his way upwards, towards Liam’s groin. He only had to stretch out further more and Liam would be his.

“Li, I’m warning you.”

“What?” Liam answered “I promise after this we’ll do whatever you want.”

“No, we’re doing it now!” With that, Niall pressed the palm on his foot on through the sweats, directly on Liam’s prick. He felt the outline with his toe and rubbed carelessly, pressing purposely hard when he felt the head near Liam’s hip. Liam had tucked himself up, which could only be to Niall’s advantage. He grinded his foot along the length, it felt weird, but it was all kinds of new and pleasurable. Niall had never given a foot job before. He never even considered the idea. He might as well start today, and right now.

“Fuck..,” Liam gritted between his teeth, his guard was obviously winding down, judging by the way his cock fattened up pretty fastly.

“Liam, if you turn this shit off, I promise to make you feel good. Only using my feet.”

“No, fuck…I’ve got to watch this I..” Niall pressed harder “Fucking hell.”

Liam pounced.

He was now laying back on the floor, naked and hard, Niall mirroring his state, only, he was sitting on his bum with his legs hooked over Liam’s thighs. He wasn’t flexible by all means, but had managed to fold his limbs in half in order to trap his feet around Liam’s cock. And now, he was stroking up and down, rolling his hips in the process.

“Does it feel good?” Niall asked, toeing around the slit, wetting it from the precome.

“Yes..yeah” Liam moaned out, his chest heaving from breathing too hard.

“Want you to come all over my feet yeah?”

“Yess” Liam hissed, once Niall had moved on from the base of his cock to his balls.

“Then I’m gonna rub them on your face, cause I know you love when I come on your face. C’mon, spill out already, I want you to fuck me,” Niall emphasises his needs by rubbing his bum on the mat, while he continues to stroke as equally on Liam’s length. He works him up a bit more, pressing his heel into the base of Liam’s dick and that’s what makes him come. All over Niall’s feet like planned.

Liam looks down at the mess and throws his head back, banging it on the floor. Now Niall really has control over him. He moans out loud and he feels wet, from Niall cleaning his mess on his cheeks (moans in annoyance when Niall nearly pokes his eye out, but it’s not a bad thing).

Niall then climbs on him, and puts his hands everywhere, on his legs, chest, arms and neck and proceeds to lick all the spunk off of Liam’s face. It’s dirty and messy, but it does the trick, because now, Liam can feel his cock hardening again, and Niall feeling at it with his warm calloused fingers.

“Fuck me now” he whispers into Liam’s jaw, licking the last drops away. “I’m still open from last night. I can practically still feel you. And I still want you”

He sits up and positions his hole at the crown of Liam’s prick. “Then you can lick me all over, if you want.”

Liam pounds Niall so hard, he nearly falls off. Liam sits up, holding his weight with one arm out, and wraps the other arm around Niall’s neck holding him securely around the nape, and pushes up as Niall crashes down, making him bounce off his lap and scream into pure bliss. Liam brings his mouth along Niall’s jawline to bite and nibble at it when he comes on both their chests, aching and sore all over, but happy overall.

Liam’s a bit pissed cause he missed the ending of his episode, but Niall lets him scrub and massage his feet in their bath, and he has to admit that meeting Niall was the best thing that happened to him (especially because cheerleader ex dumped him when he told her he really liked her feet, she called him a freak, slapped him on the cheek and stabbed his foot with her heel).


End file.
